


Shimmering, Glimmering, Beautiful

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, I'm making my own heart hurt with how fucking sweet this is, M/M, the fluffiest smut I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which Ryan and Gavin show their love through more, ahem, physical means.





	Shimmering, Glimmering, Beautiful

To say that Ryan and Gavin were enamored with each other to a fault was an understatement of epic proportions. They had both been skirting around the words “I love you” throughout their relationship so far. The first words of confession were the only times they had said it other than their tender alone time on the roof of the penthouse, and now that they were back inside, they were all over each other to the point that Michael had shooed them into another room because their mushy affection was starting to make him nauseous.

So they ended up in Gavin’s bedroom, curled up on his unnecessarily large bed, clad in gold silk sheets and glimmering canopy that looked far more opulent than it should. It was mostly a comfortable appreciation of company than anything else.

“Ryan,” Gavin spoke up, entirely out of the blue. “I just realized something. I have literally always been attracted to you.”

“Pardon?” Ryan asked, blinking a few times in confusion. What in the world kind of statement was that?

“Ever since you joined the Fakes, I have always at least been sexually attracted to you. Even before anyone here had even seen your face because you never took off the mask when you weren’t completely alone, or when we didn’t even know your name. I just always thought you were a sexy bastard, even though you scared the hell out of me.”

“Okay so let me get this straight,” Ryan said. “From the moment I walked through the front door with Jack, covered in blood and soot and wearing a black silicone skull mask, ready to kill literally anyone who so much as looked at me wrong, you were willing to bang me.”

Gavin nodded with enthusiasm, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“And this is going to sound creepy, but remember when I accidentally walked into the bathroom while you were trying to wash off your face paint, because you forgot to lock the door?”

“You mean the time I gave you a black eye?”

“Exactly. Well, I saw how  _ gorgeous _ you are, and on top of being as strong and dangerous as you are… And I sort of got off on the thought of you having your way with me.”

Ryan stammered a few times, absolutely stunned to the point of speechlessness. Well that sure as hell was a confession for the record books. Everyone go home, Gavin David Free has issued the plot twist of the century in the form of the confession that he had masturbated to the thought of Ryan assaulting him mere weeks after they first met. There was no reasonable response to that. It was flattering, but at the same time he had no clue exactly what words were supposed to come in response to that. Eventually he just sort of gave up on trying to make words work, and kept looking at Gavin like he was some sort of weird alien with six eyes.

“Is that something I should have kept to myself?”

“Huh? Oh- No not at all! I just don’t know how to resplobbed… Fuck. I swear I know how to talk!” Ryan’s face was flushed dark red, and he was flubbing his words trying to figure out what to say to Gavin. “I mean, trust me when I say I’ve had the hots for you for awhile too, but wow, from the moment I walked through the fucking door? You are one kinky motherfucker if me decking you in the face got your rocks off.”

“Ryan. You got me going by kissing me while you had my blood in your mouth the last time we had intercourse. I’m not exactly a stranger to masochism.”

“I know, but those are two entirely different levels of masochism I didn’t expect out of you! It’s hot as hell, but why is this something you have to keep on the down-low around me? How long have we been dating now? A month? Two months?”

Both of them were blushing like mad, and soon Gavin’s face was buried into Ryan’s chest simply out of embarrassment. Ryan nuzzled his nose and chin into Gavin’s hair and held him close, humming quietly.

“Gavin, I don’t think you understand how hard it is for me to not tackle you and fuck you into the floor half the time when you do that stupid sexy shit you always do.”

“So do you, um, want to now, or...?” Gavin mumbled into Ryan’s chest, blushing enough now for his ears to turn red. He heard Ryan chuckle deep in his chest, and the next thing he knew he was pinned on his back with Ryan overtop of him. The blue and green eyes of the larger man had a glimmer of mischief and happiness in them.

“Absolutely. But I’m treating you like royalty this time. Next time I’ll fuck you so hard you forget your own name and can’t walk right for awhile.” Ryan’s words had Gavin squirming and whining under him. However, Gavin nodded in agreement to Ryan’s proposal. It couldn’t be all that bad to be treated well in bed, right? He hadn’t ever really been made love to, so to speak, so this was something new to him. Mid-thought, his lips were captured in a kiss, and he felt hands slipping underneath his t-shirt and brushing against his lower stomach. Ryan’s touch was uncharacteristically feather-light, and yet instead of feeling a little put-off by the sweetness Gavin found himself suddenly craving it. He thought back to a couple hours ago on the roof, and the heart-to-heart they’d had up there. Maybe this was something he needed; to be treated like someone’s treasure rather than some hole just for being fucked.

The kiss was broken, and Ryan tugged Gavin’s shirt over his head, which was quickly followed by his own, tossed haphazardly onto the floor. Lips met Gavin’s neck, soft and gentle, and Gavin let out a breathy whine, a plea for more touch. And he got his wish in the form of Ryan’s tongue and lips on his right nipple, giving it enough attention to set Gavin’s nerve endings alight. The left one was ignored for the time-being, but Ryan’s hands were wandering elsewhere. Fingers slipped under the waistband of Gavin’s yoga pants and underwear, and Gavin let out a sound like he was getting paid for it. The restrictive clothing items were stripped away from Gavin, and Ryan’s lips trailed kisses lower and lower, until he was nose-to-tip with Gavin’s cock.

Gavin’s legs were already trembling nervously as he looked down at Ryan and saw the expression of pure adoration in his eyes. His heart pounded in his chest, and he couldn’t help but smile a crooked, shaky smile at Ryan. Yep, he was in love. But he was ripped out of his thoughts by Ryan suddenly smirking and licking a stripe along the underside of Gavin’s cock from the base to the tip, and teasing at the slit there with the very tip of his tongue for a moment. It took every ounce of willpower for Gavin not to buck his hips, and Ryan seemed to pick up on that because suddenly his hip was pinned down by Ryan’s left hand while the right one kept wandering places that had Gavin twitching and squirming.

By the time Ryan was done licking, kissing, and mouthing at Gavin’s cock he had the smaller man a trembling mess underneath him and clinging to the bedsheets and the pillow for dear life. Ryan shivered at the thought of the fact that Gavin was feeling so much pleasure because of  _ him _ . He sat up a little, grinning at Gavin.

“God, you look so pretty like this. Pleasure is a good look for you. I just wish I could make you look like this all the time…~”

Gavin squawked in surprise, yanking the pillow over his face to hide his embarrassment. Ryan was flattering him so much that Gavin felt like his face was going to suddenly burst into flame.

“Where do you keep the lube, babe? And the condoms?”

“Nightstand drawer. Don’t need to worry about the condom…”

“You’re sure? This is only the second time we’ve-”

“I don’t want anything separating us at all, okay?”

Oh dear lord that was one of the sweetest things Gavin could’ve said in that exact moment, and it had Ryan grinning like an idiot. Wow, they were both a couple of saps, weren’t they? He quickly fished out the lube from Gavin’s nightstand drawer (the only reason he knew Gavin had any was because he was very aware that Gavin and Michael used to have the occasional fling, and that he and Jeremy had been in each other’s pants on at least one occasion), and pulled the pillow away from Gavin’s face to press a kiss to his lips briefly.

“I want to be able to see your face, Gavin. You look so amazing when you feel good, and I love it,” Ryan damn near cooed. Gavin nodded a little in response. However, Ryan paused for a moment before quickly whipping his hair out of the elastic band keeping it held back, and letting it cascade across his shoulders and making him look like the modern personification of Adonis. Gavin was absolutely entranced for a moment until he was snapped out of that haze by the sting of cold against his entrance. He sucked in a breath of air through his teeth, jolting a little bit when a cold lube-coated finger was pressed into him. And of course, Ryan laughed at his response, the bastard. Gavin was about to make some smart retort about how Ryan would’ve yelped too if he suddenly had a cold finger shoved into him, but the wiggling of said finger shut him up  _ quick _ . His hands lurched up from the bedsheets and grabbed Ryan’s shoulders tightly. He loosened up enough for a second finger surprisingly quickly, and when he had that second one in him he let out a quiet keening noise and wiggled his hips.

“Deeper, please…” he whimpered out, actually trying to verbally guide Ryan a little bit and at least give him some feedback other than desperate noises. Ryan seemed a little surprised at first, but he did as Gavin guided him to, and experimentally curled his fingers a little bit. The way Gavin cried out and arched off the bed was a masterpiece to his eyes and ears. He wiggled his fingertips against that spot Gavin had guided him toward, and soon he had Gavin squirming and panting and sputtering out unintelligible pleas for more.

Thankfully, the onslaught of pleasure from having his prostate toyed with was enough to make Gavin loosen up enough for Ryan to press a third finger into him. His breath was getting quick and ragged, but he sure as hell sounded like he was loving it. Ryan spread his fingers a little in Gavin, and the sound of desperation and want he got out of him was enough to fluster him. A few moments passed with Ryan making absolute sure Gavin was stretched open enough that he didn’t end up hurt, and Ryan withdrew his fingers before drizzling a good amount of lube into his palm and coating his cock with it. He drew in a hiss between clenched teeth. Okay yeah Gavin was right. The lube was  _ really _ fucking cold.

He leaned in to kiss at Gavin’s jaw oh-so-gently, and he lined up his cock with Gavin’s entrance.   
  
“Are you ready?” he asked, voice barely above a murmur in Gavin’s ear. Gavin shivered a bit and nodded, and Ryan gently pressed the head of his cock into the man below him. Gavin’s jaw dropped a little, and he was panting and clinging to Ryan as he tried to adjust. His chest rose and fell with his quick breaths, and Ryan decided to start kissing and nibbling at Gavin’s neck some more as a distraction to help him out a little. Thankfully it worked, and not too much later he was squirming and whining again.

“Ryan please I need you…!” he pleaded quietly, pushing at Ryan’s shoulders a little. Ryan nodded faintly and started rolling his hips in smooth, measured thrusts. He focused on his breathing and the movement of his hips, resisting the instinct to be aggressive with Gavin. No, this time he was going to make sure Gavin’s pleasure took precedent to his entirely. He let out the occasional grunt or groan thanks to the tingles and zips of pleasure racing up his spine, but otherwise he wasn’t even nearly as vocal as Gavin. Gavin was fighting back the noises he made, but nonetheless moans and keens and cries fell from his lips like leaves from a tree in late autumn.

Gavin tensed up and let out a particularly loud cry, his left hand flying back to grab at the pillow for some sort of grounding feeling. Ryan was a little concerned, and he slowed his thrusts somewhat, lifting his head to look at Gavin’s face. And god, he was beautiful. Even in the throes of pleasure he was one of the most beautiful people Ryan had ever seen. He smiled and pressed his forehead to Gavin’s, and Gavin opened up those big green eyes of his in response. Ryan had tears in his eyes, but they didn’t fall, and he was smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt. The both of them seemed to have been thinking the same thing then, because their lips met together in a passionate kiss full of nothing but love and desire. Ryan’s right hand nudged Gavin’s away from its place gripping the pillow, and their fingers were laced together as Ryan sped his movements back up. More noises were coaxed from Gavin, and at one point he broke the kiss with a sound that could only be described as a mewl.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Gavin. You sound so amazing like this. God, I love you so much. You deserve every bit of happiness and pleasure you get, and then some…” Ryan rattled out words of praise and adoration between kisses to Gavin’s collarbones. Gavin tried to say something in response, but the near-constant stimulation to his prostate clouded his head and beat his voice box into submission. Ryan’s free hand traced down Gavin’s body, admiring every dip and curve he came across on the way to Gavin’s groin. He took a gentle hold of Gavin’s cock and started to stroke it almost lazily. He could feel the way he twitched and tensed, and knew he was driving him to his orgasm already. He purred quietly at the way the pitch of Gavin’s noises shifted upwards.

Almost without warning, Gavin cried out sharply, his grip on Ryan tightening as his cock spurted cum across his belly and chest. Ryan got a good look at the expression on Gavin’s face when he hit his climax, and that was all it took for Ryan to reach his as well, thrusts getting erratic and much deeper as he pumped his cum into Gavin. Without even thinking about it, they were locked together in another heated kiss as the both of them came back down from the high of pleasure. That kiss got sloppy and lazy, and soon it was broken again and their foreheads were back together. They got a good look at each other, the look in their eyes, and both of them had tears spilling over. They were both so happy it was impossible  _ not _ to cry from the sheer emotion held in their chests.

After a little time soaking up the afterglow together, they got cleaned up and were back to lying on Gavin’s bed together. Gavin was on his back, with Ryan using his chest as a pillow and listening to his heartbeat. Gavin’s fingers were threaded through Ryan’s hair, and Ryan’s fingers walked up Gavin’s torso. And they stayed like that, basking in the feeling of love and adoration for each other until sleep took over for the both of them.


End file.
